Talak Drakar
Years of Isolation As many generations of the Hapan people Talak Drakar was Isolated to the Hapes Cluster by the Hapes Consortium that advocated isolation from the rest of the galaxy. Talak Drakar was the son of a Military family where a strict code of honour and pride dominated Talak's entire growth. Drakar spent a lot of time at the Chateaux castle as a youngling where he was trained in the skills of fencing and other noble’s things such as etiquette and Hapan traditional dances etc, he wasn’t at the Chateaux castle during local holidays, those he spent at his family’s chateau on the countryside. The Hapan culture formed Talak Drakar to what he later was to become. Even if Talak has left Hapes Cluster, he is still a convinced monarchist. As Talak’s family is of nobility the service as Captain and rank of Knight within a just cause could not been a better start for this Hapan, that left Hapes to join the noble cause to set the Klatoonians Free in the Si’klataa Cluster from decades of slavery by their slavers the Hutt’s. Drakar saw Hapes capital city of Chume'Dan for the first time when he visited the spaceport for further transportation to Centrality and the planet Douglas VIII where he was dropped off for further transportation to the Si’klataa Cluster. Drakar Explore Space As his first stop outside the Hapes Cluster he started off on a planet called Douglas VIII where he was to meet a Diplomatic representative for the Mining Faction Knights of the Fountain, that had sent for him to venue with a Diplomat of theirs in Centrality for directions too take Talak Drakar's new post in the Si'klataa Cluster and provide him with safe-passage through Hutt Space now when he was a new guy in this yet unexplored territory of space. The diplomat was no one less then lady Dani Duel that had been sent to greet him to his new post, and direct him safely through Eidolan controlled space. Talak Drakar is a package of muscles with a brain. He hunts down Wanted people for the Free Klatoo Forces and other affiliated organizations. Talak prefer the sword when he fights, as he looks upon it as a more civilized way to fight. Now that does not mean Drakar is a bad marksman, he just prefers the sword before any noisy blaster that also has a recognizable flash when it’s dark. If you aren’t a Wookiee, Don’t even bother with challenging Drakar on arm wrestling, you probably end up with a broken arm if not this Hapan rips it clean off from your shoulder as he got an amazing strength for being of a more “human” species. He was serving as Captain for the Free Klatoo Forces and Faction: Knights of the Fountain a mining faction based in the Si'klataa Cluster Hutt Space when he was *Shanghaied by some evil doers, Talak felt he needed to change career to join something more appropriate then his old home this magnificent mining faction he had served for some time. '' * term shanghaied refers to the practice of conscripting men as sailors by coercive techniques such as trickery, intimidation, or violence. -wiki-'' A turning point Lady Duel invited Talak to Coruscant as she already had Imperial citizenship and wanted back to her old unit after the less pleasant experiences in the Outer Rim Territories. Upon return to Coruscant lady Duel was quickly promoted to Corporal, for Talak the only option was to join the Academy. As his former experiences on the ground suited him well he graduated from the GE Academy as an Army Private, the great community that the Galactic Empire offers all their members and citizens marked a turning point in Drakar’s lifestyle as many new friends has been found within the ranks of the GE. Category: Individuals